


Primal Attraction

by innovatived



Category: Glee, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innovatived/pseuds/innovatived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine joins Team Aqua at the age of sixteen, by the convincing of his older brother. He expects certain things from joining, like helping Archie with his plot to awaken Kyogre, and then convincing Maxie not to awaken Groudon. But he doesn't expect the sense of family he comes upon from his teammates.</p>
<p>He also doesn't expect Kurt Hummel, the gorgeous member of Team Magma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Poké!glee AU based off [Mari's](http://greninjaaaa.tumblr.com) gorgeous art that can be found [HERE](http://greninjaaaa.tumblr.com/post/107375692100/team-magma-and-team-aqua-are-enemies-for-life-or) that you should all go admire right this second. It was like a beacon for me to write something. I mean, poke!glee and a rivalry?
> 
> Also thanks to [Robert](http://overcaustically.tumblr.com) for putting up with me sending snippets of this over and over again.

“ _Blaine._ ”

He almost hangs up then. He doesn’t need another one of Cooper’s long and lengthy speeches about the benefits of joining a villainous team. But he’s missed talking to his brother, it’s been a few months since they’ve been able to catch each other.

And to be honest, he’s feels… lost.

Blaine’s not really sure what he plans on doing. He’s only been on his pokémon journey for a year (his parents were insistent he get the extra education, and Blaine is thankful for it), but he doesn’t know what he wants.

He’s not interested in earning badges, and collecting numerous pokémon when he doesn’t have the means to care for them all doesn’t seem like a smart idea.

If he’s honest, he wants to perform. But truthfully performance careers are scarce except for Contests and Blaine’s not even sure how he would go about doing that.

“Cooper honestly I’m _sixteen_ they probably wouldn’t even take me-”  
  
“Nonsense!” Blaine can almost seem him pointing. “I joined Team Flare when I was fourteen, that’s only a two years off! Plus you’ll be stronger than all the other grunts!”

“If I tell you I’m considering it, will you leave me alone?” He sighs, leaning back against his tree. Blaine stares into the campfire he made earlier, watching as the flames start to flicker out.

“No,” Cooper sighs through the phone, “Because I don’t believe you. Besides, you want to perform don’t you? Think of it as character practice! Criminal organizations are the best at being dramatic!”

Blaine fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to process it. Could he honestly do it? Join a villainous team?

“I don’t know Cooper, I’m not good with being  _bad_. I can’t steal other people’s pokémon, or that kind of stuff.”

“Well, luckily for you both of Hoenn’s teams want nothing to do with stealing other people’s pokémon. Team Aqua and Team Magma, remember them?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Well, join them! You barely even have to leave home! You’ll be able to go back and visit Mom and Dad in Slateport whenever you want!”

Blaine ‘ _hmms_ ’ in reply, still weighing his options back and forth. On one hand, it would be nice to be part of something, even if it is a criminal organization.

“What’s the worst that could happen Blaine?”

Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?

x

When he makes his way into Lilycove City, he realizes Team Aqua’s hideout isn’t really that disguised. It’s a massive cave off the side of the coast. He decided Team Aqua was best based solely on the fact that his only pokémon is a Milotic, a gorgeous water type, like the kind Aqua seems to favor. He’s still nervous, it feels like his stomach is going to drop out of his body at any point.

Blaine gasps at the large Team Aqua banner that hangs right inside the cave.

Cooper was right. These criminal organizations really do have a flair for dramatics. Maybe this was a good decision after all.

There are two grunts standing right inside, two guys. One is tall and skinny, with platinum blonde hair that covers his face and a mischievous grin. The other is shorter, closer to his own height, with dark brown hair and a much more serious look on his face.

“Hello!” The blonde male chirps loudly, while the other watches him with weary eyes.

“Uhm- hi?” Blaine takes a deep breath. He can do this. “Hi, I’m interested in joining Team Aqua?”

The blonde man’s eyes light up. “Really? Oh man this is awesome! C’mon, we’ll take you to Archie right away! I’m Jeff by the way, and this is Nick and-”

The man grabs him by the arm and drags him inside the hideout. He’s rambling on about all the cool benefits, and it’s too much for him to handle at the moment. Blaine distracts himself by glancing around the hideout as they walk through it. There’s blue everywhere, but there’s also a lot of people laughing and smiling. Some people wave and say hello to Jeff and Nick as they walk by.

The three of them eventually manage to get all the way to a large double door in the back. Jeff knocks on the door three times, and soon it creaks open. There’s a large dark wood desk in the center, and sitting behind it is Archie.

There are two more people in the room as well, a girl perched on one of the desk, and a very large man off to the side.

Blaine doesn’t get the chance to observe them very long before Archie is speaking.

“Jeff, Nick, always a pleasure. But why have you left your post? And who is this little scamp?” Archie grins at them.

Jeff shoves Blaine forward a little. “This is… actually I never got his name but he’s interested in joining! So we brought him to you right away.” He bows a little, and steps back towards the door to stand beside Nick.

“I’m Blaine sir, Blaine Anderson.”

Archie looks at him curiously. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Team Flare’s scurvy Admin, Cooper Anderson would ya?”  
  
Blaine feels his face heat up. “Yes sir, Cooper’s my older brother.”

He can hear Jeff gasps from behind him.

Archie’s eyes light up mischievously. That can’t be good. “Well then little scamp, I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

“Really? That’s it?”

He doesn’t mean to seem ungrateful, but Blaine was sure joining a criminal organization was going to be much harder than simply walking in and expressing his interest.

The girl on the desk turns to glare at Archie. “Really? No interview? No nothing?”

Archie rolls his eyes at her, leaning back in his chair. “Shelly please, Cooper’s one of the best members of that ridiculous team ov’er in Kalos. It’s in his blood.”

Blaine could almost kiss his brother. He gets to skip all the initiation just because Cooper has some kind of reputation amongst the organizations? And really, his brother can’t be _that_ good, can he?

“Alright, you have tonight to get settled in, but you start early tomorrow morning. You should be rooming with Jeff and Nick, since they’re our newest recruits,” Shelly tells him. “All your stuff will be on your bed when you get there.”

He nods gratefully. At least it will be someone familiar, and Jeff definitely seemed friendly, at least.

Archie waves him off, asking Jeff and Nick to show him to his room.

Jeff immediately latches back onto him, grasping him at the arm. He’s talking again, chattering happily about all the things he’s excited to show Blaine about Team Aqua.

Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.

x

_**One year later…** _

“Blaine! Over here, look!” 

Blaine’s still a grunt, technically speaking, but he swiftly climbed his way through the ranks to be in charge, so to speak. Of the other grunts, that is. So he’s not surprised when Jeff calls out for him when none of the Admins nor Archie are present. 

Jeff is standing by the window, looking outside the Museum. Blaine quickly comes over to him, trying to figure out what’s wrong. He sees it almost immediately.

Coming towards the Museum is a sea of maroon and dark grey uniformed men and women, large “M”’s littered across their chests.

He has to tell Archie.

“Jeff, stay here and watch them. Keep them out. I have to tell run and tell Archie!”

Jeff gives him a serious nod, and Blaine takes off towards the stairs. Archie is standing, instructing a couple of newer grunts, discussing the beating they just took from some random trainer.

“Sir!”

Archie whips his head towards him, grinning, not realizing something is wrong. “Blaine, I told you to call me Archie.”

“Si-Archie, we have a problem,” He manages to get out.

His bosses’ eyes narrow. “What kind of problem?”

“Team Magma is here.”

“What!” Archie hurries past him, and Blaine has to quickly follow him back to the main entrance.

He stops when he sees what’s happening. The members of Team Magma have entered the Museum, Jeff and some of the other grunts are standing in front of them and trying to hold them off.

Archie stalks down to stand by Jeff, glaring at the person leading the bunch of Magma grunts. Blaine follows him, standing at his side. He finally glances up at the man standing in front of him, and regrets it immediately.

The man is beautiful, pale skin glowing underneath his maroon hood with blue eyes that look like they could kill. A few pieces of hair are hanging in front of his face and his arm muscles are bulging the fabric of his uniform.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Blaine’s eyes flick up to see the man staring at him amusedly. His face heats up in embarrassment, but the man seems to be taking his own assessment of Blaine, eyes running up and down Blaine’s body. His eyes return to meet Blaine’s and he smirks, which only makes the blush on Blaine’s face burn even more.   
  
“Who are you?” Archie commands at the other man. The man's eyes turn from Blaine to Archie now, looking fiercely determined.

“Kurt Hummel, not that it’s any of your business.”

Archie crosses his arm, anger radiating from him. “And where’s your commander? Maxie? Or ‘hell even Courtney or Tabitha.”

Kurt stands up straighter. “I am a commander, thank you.”

Blaine’s sure Kurt’s rank is the same as his. The highest grunt in the team, and in charge when there are no other commanders present.

“Hm,” Archie huffs out. “Well, ‘ave fun. We already got what we needed. Aqua, back to the headquarter.”

Blaine blinks, looking over at Archie. They didn’t get what they need at all. That trainer kicked their newer grunt’s ass, and took off with the Devon Parts.  Archie waves a hand to dismiss all of them, and as they start to move, Kurt speaks again.

“Not so fast, if you think I’m letting you leave with those parts you’ve got another thing coming.”

Archie glances over at Blaine, and gestures towards Kurt. “You and your grunts take care of this, will ‘ya scamp?”

“Of course sir,” he goes to step up towards Kurt. He can hear Archie muttering something about ‘ _how many times do I have to tell little scamp to call me Archie?_ ’ as he leaves through the other exit.

“Grunts, go after him!” Kurt commands, and a scattering of Magma grunts go to follow Archie, but they’re stopped by the Aqua grunts under Blaine’s command.

Blaine smirks.

Kurt lets out a frustrated noise. He grabs a pokéball of his belt, and tosses it into the air. A Crobat manifests itself, glancing at its trainer for a command.

“Crobat! Go follow Archie!”

The pokémon flaps its wings, slipping out the exit behind Team Magma.

Kurt steps up close to Blaine, leaving barely a space of air between them. It makes Blaine’s insides swirl, heat rising up to his face again. Kurt has a slight height advantage over him, and he uses it tower over Blaine. He smirks, lifting his hand to place a finger on Blaine’s chest. Blaine inhales deeply, making Kurt chuckle.

“You’re not going to catch up to Archie,” Blaine manages to get out.

“Mm, you’re right,” Kurt trails his finger down Blaine’s chest to his bellybutton, “But it means I get to run into you again when we try to intercept you next time,” Kurt leans in, brushing his lips against Blaine’s ear. “And that’s definitely something to look forward to.”

He pulls back, leaving Blaine feeling cold and gasping for an anchor. Kurt just gives him a sly smile, and signals for his grunts to dismiss as he leaves the Museum.

“What the hell was that?” Jeff exclaims from somewhere behind him.

Blaine is just standing with his jaw open. He only wishes he knew.

x

It’s week before he sees Kurt again, their plans to awaken the legendary Kyogre have taken precedent over everything else, and everyone is working over time.

And even though he doesn’t necessarily agree with Team Aqua’s goals, he loves everyone who works for the organization. They’re his friends, and he feels like he’s excelled in the year he’s been with them.

He feels like he has a place here.

So Blaine puts all his focus into helping Archie figure out what their next move should be. They need the Meteorite, which is now in the possession of Professor Cosmo. He’s just about to suggest paying the man a visit when one of the new grunts comes running into the room.

“Sir! Team Magma has kidnapped Professor Cosmo and they’re at Meteor Falls!”

Archie crumbles the piece of paper in his hand and tosses it on the ground. “Let’s go!”

They arrive just in time to see the random trainer from the Museum challenge Kurt for Professor Cosmo, an array of Magma grunts behind him. Blaine let’s out a gasp at the sight of Kurt again, as if a week was long enough to forget just how gorgeous the man is.

“This should be interesting, everyone stay here but Blaine. You follow me.” Blaine nods, and Archie leads them up to where Kurt and the trainer are battling.

Kurt’s using a Houndoom, dodging the attacks of the trainer’s Blaziken. Eventually, the trainer gets a good hit in and it sends Houndoom crashing towards the ground. Kurt returns his pokémon, looking at the trainer wearily, before glancing back to see Archie and Blaine.

Professor Cosmo and the trainer take the distraction to slip out of the cave, and Archie mutters a curse as he walks back towards the rest of Team Aqua.

Blaine would go with him, but Kurt’s eyes are locked on his and he feels like he can’t breathe, let alone move. The Magma grunts behind Kurt chuckle at him, and he feels his face go red.

Kurt stalks towards him, stopping when they’re only a few feet apart again.

“Well, look who it is. Told you we’d run into each other again.”

Blaine barely manages to nod. “But we were trying to intercept you this time.”

“I guess you were.”

Kurt steps closer to him again, putting them in a position much like they were at the Museum. He moves a hand up to tug on one of Blaine’s curls that has broken through the gel and curled out of his uniform's bandanna.

“Hm, bandannas? You would think a man like Archie would have more fashion sense.”

Blaine laughs at him, eyes crinkling. “You’re talking about a man who spent most of his life as a pirate, Kurt. I’m pretty sure he thinks bandannas are the height of fashion.”

Kurt hums a little, and Blaine can almost feel the vibrations from his chest, they’re standing so close.  He seems to be contemplating something. “What’s your name, gorgeous? I can’t keep having everyone call you ‘ _Kurt’s handsome little Aqua grunt_ ’ all the time.”

Blaine grins up at him, eyes alight. “Talk about me enough that your teammates have a name for me?” He cocks an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt’s cheeks turn pink, and his eyes flutter downward. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“It’s Blaine, Blaine Anderson.”

“Little scamp! We ‘gotta go!” Archie’s voice booms throughout the cave.

There’s a brief moment where Kurt and Blaine just continue to stare at each other, before Kurt finally steps back. He bows his head, smiling.

“Until next time, Blaine Anderson.”

x

That’s how it continues. They run into each other at every turn. The Weather Institute, when he goes to help Shelly learn about Kyogre’s effects on the weather. Mt. Pyre, when he tries to help Archie steal the Blue Orb, only to give it to the trainer from the Museum while Kurt and Maxie manage to escape with the Red Orb to wake up Groudon and cause it’s Primal Reversion.

Kurt corners him by himself both times, flirting and pressing up against him. Blaine’s not sure what to do. He… wants Kurt, that’s for sure. But not for sex. Or at least, not just for sex. He wants to see Kurt outside of his uniform. Does he dress nice? Or is he casual? Does Kurt like someone sending him flowers? Or eating at a fancy restaurant?

These are the thoughts that plague him on his train ride back to Slateport. Team Aqua is down for commission for a while, Archie sent them all to take a week or so off while he knows Maxie has to gather his strength before summoning Primal Groudon.

Archie’s trying to talk Maxie out of it all together, but considering how stubborn Magma’s leader is (just as stubborn as Archie), Blaine isn’t banking on that going well at all. They’ll have the battle of their lives on their hands when they return.

He’s returning to Slateport for the week, because Cooper has some time off as well, and he’s come back to visit home.

Cooper greets him at the door, wrapping his arms around him in a large hug. “Blaine! Why are you out of your uniform?”

He laughs against his brother’s chest. “You’re not in yours either.”

“Yes Blaine, but people know who I am. Also, a Team Flare uniform doesn’t really mean anything here.” He pulls back to glare lightly at Blaine, but there’s a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. “Throw your stuff inside, and then we’re going out to the beach!”

Blaine gives him an exasperated sigh. He hoped to spend his week off relaxing, and somehow he knows Cooper isn’t going to let him do that. He does as his brother says though. He throws on some swim shorts and removes his top, and soon enough they’re off to Slateport City’s beach.

It’s not too hot yet, it’s just starting to turn from spring into summer. The heat feels good on his skin, and the wind rolls onto the beach from the ocean waves. He’s grown up near the beach his whole life, but he’s felt closer to the ocean since joining Team Aqua. It reminds him of his friends and the family he’s created in the organization.

Cooper leads them to a few beach chairs under an umbrella to set up for the day. Blaine slicks on some sunscreen, grabs his pokéballs, and then walks to the edge of the beach, which is out of Cooper’s line of sight.

He hums to himself and releases both of his pokémon. Milotic appears in the ocean in front of him, where she stretches out and cries happily. Mightyena beside him, shaking out his dark fur and barking. Blaine wades out into the ocean, letting the water lap at his legs. Milotic approaches him, and Blaine stokes her head,

Eventually, Blaine is splashing back and forth with Milotic, sending waves of water towards her, while MIghtyena lies on the ground and sun bathes. He’s just gotten soaked by a wave from Milotic when a crystal clear voice comes from behind him.

“Well. You’re not even in uniform and yet you’re still at the ocean, gorgeous.”

He whips around to see Kurt Hummel standing a few feet behind him, at the edge of the ocean. He’s staring blatantly at Blaine, eyes roaming his body and staring at where the water is dripping down his chest.

Blaine can feel heat stir in his stomach as he takes in Kurt as well. The man is in a jet black wet suit, short-sleeved and legs ending at the top of his thighs. It clings to his skin, hugging in all the right places. When his eyes return to Kurt’s, he realizes Kurt is smirking at him.

“Well, between growing up here and joining Team Aqua, the ocean becomes pretty addicting.”

Kurt ‘ _hmms_ ’ at him, walking closer into the ocean so they’re only a few steps apart. He glances past Blaine.

“They yours?” Kurt gestures towards Milotic and Mightyena, who are now splashing back and forth noisily.

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles proudly. Kurt crosses his arms in front of him, watching the pokémon with a small smile. Blaine can feel that he’s not exactly comfortable out of his uniform, at least around Blaine.  Although he was comfortable enough to approach Blaine on his own. “Maxie give you time off?”

Kurt’s eyes flick back towards him. “Yeah, said to take a rest before we try to awaken Groudon.”

“So why here?”

Kurt shrugs in reply. He pauses, seeming to search Blaine’s face for something. He must find whatever he was looking for, because he finally answers the question. “Wanted somewhere I might actually relax. Can’t do that if I’m in the same city as the Hideout, nor if I were to go home.” Kurt smirks. “Good decision on my part, since it landed me the opportunity to see you like _this_.” Kurt runs his eyes down Blaine’s body again for emphasis.

“ _Oh_.” Blaine blushes, ducking his head. This might be his chance to get all the answers he wanted on his way home about the mysterious Team Magma member.

“The question is, what should I do with this opportunity?” Kurt stalks up even closer to him, eyes locking on Blaine’s.

Blaine inhales sharply. He knows what he wants, but does he take the risk that it’s what Kurt wants as well? Blaine wants dates. He wants to take Kurt out to his favorite restaurant in Lilycove City, wants to show him his favorite spots on the beach.

He wants everything with Kurt.

"Go to dinner with me?”

Kurt freezes.

His eyes are wide, and his mouth is open as if to reply, but he slams it shut quickly. He turns away from Blaine, looking down at the ground.

“I-I, mean if you want to-,” Blaine swallows thickly, face flushing in embarrassment, “You don’t have to though I understand-”

He’s not looking at Kurt any longer, so he doesn’t seen him step forward. His rambling are interrupted when Kurt’s hands cup his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

Blaine gasps.

Kurt surges forward, taking advantage of Blaine’s open mouth and pressing their lips together roughly. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt lets out a heavy moan in response. He moves one of his hand down to grip at Blaine’s waist, tugging him even closer. The other hand snakes up to thread through the loose curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck.

Eventually, Blaine pulls back slightly to catch his breath. He open his eyes to see Kurt’s ocean blue eyes and shy smile. His thumb is moving in soft circles against the naked skin just above Blaine’s hip, and it makes him want to press into the touch.

“I-,” Kurt goes to start, but pauses, thinking over his words. Blaine leans up brush his lips against Kurt’s jaw, trying to encourage him. “I would love nothing more than to go to dinner with you.”

Blaine could feel the ‘ _but_ ’ coming a mile away. He’s too happy that Kurt’s interested in him as well to care though.

“Really?” Blaine breathes out happily.

“Really. But,” Kurt hums again his skin, “In a week, we’re going to be fighting each other. For our _jobs_ , Blaine. This is the epitome of bad timing.”

He laughs, pressing closer to Kurt. “I suppose that’s true.”

“Afterwards, however.” Kurt pulls back, leaving space between him and smirks. “Afterwards, I’m taking you out to dinner.” He leans forward to presses his lips against Blaine’s quickly. He winks at Blaine, before turning to walk away and back up the beach, leaving Blaine standing breathless.

He watches Kurt walk away, eyes roving over the man’s body until he’s out of sight. When Blaine turns back around, Mightyena and Milotic are both giving him the most incredulous looks.

Blaine glares at them both. “Shut up.” He huffs, returning both of them to their pokéballs and heading back up the beach where Cooper, he assumes, is flirting with some girl.

x

Returning to Team Aqua’s Headquarters at the end of the week is… stressful, to say the least.

Archie has spent the better part of the week fixing up the submarine to catch Team Magma at the Seafloor Cavern. As soon as Blaine renters the Headquarters, Matt’s grabbing him and shoving him onto the submarine.

Archie and Shelly are inside already, and they take off a few moments after he enters. Blaine blinks, looking around and waits patiently for an explanation.

Finally Archie approaches him, realizing Blaine has no idea what’s happening. “Hey little scamp. Have a good break?”

“Yeah, I suppose. What’s happening? I thought we gave the orb to the one trainer? And that you realized what a bad idea it was to wake up Kyogre?”

“We did, and I did. But, we still need to try ‘an stop Maxie from awaken’ Groudon, he doesn’t realize how bad of an idea it is.”

“RIght.” Blaine nods. “How are we going to do that?”

“Hoping we figure that after we get there.” Archie lets out a sigh, and Matt signals that they’ve landed at the Cavern.

The four of them manage to slip inside the Cavern and make their way down to the bottom. There, facing away from them, is Maxie, Courtney, Tabitha… and of course Kurt. Kurt looks as flawless as ever, a stray piece of hair curling out under the hood of his uniform. Not to mention how he looks with the light from the lava pit reflecting on his pale skin.

The large pit of lava, where a stone covered Groudon lies.

Before Maxie can take out his orb, Archie runs up to him, placing a hand on his arm. Maxie startles, and Archie begins his plea to stop him from awakening the monstrous legendary pokémon. There’s nothing more he and the other Team Aqua Admins can do. Blaine hopes with all his heart that Archie can get through to him.

It doesn’t seem to do any good, because Maxie is stepping back from Archie, glaring at him. Even the Team Magma Admins (including Kurt, he especially notes) seem upset with Maxie. They step away from their leader and walk back to stand by the Team Aqua Admins.

Kurt gives him a small but worrying smile, and Blaine returns it.

He just wishes he weren’t so terrified.

There’s footsteps from behind them, and the trainer they gave the Blue Orb to emerges. The trainer runs down to where Maxie and Archie are standing and challenges Maxie to a battle. All they can do is watch as the trainer utterly takes down Maxie.

‘ _Good, maybe this will show him_ ,’ Blaine thinks to himself.

But it’s for naught, apparently, because Maxie still takes out the Red Orb, getting ready to awaken Groudon.

Kurt immediately runs towards him, stopping just a few feet in front of him to stand beside the trainer. “Maxie, don’t do this. This will be the end of the world! Don’t you understand? We were wrong.”

Maxie holds eye contact with Kurt for a few brief moments. “So sad to think that you must be so noble, young Kurt. I know you’ve been eyeing my spot this whole time, have you not? To be betrayed by one of my most trusted Admins…” Kurt stares at him with utter disbelief. Maxie turns back towards Groudon. “I can only trust one being, it seems.”

He holds up the Red Orb towards the Cavern ceiling. In the blink of an eye, there’s a bright light beaming from all sides of the orb. Blaine can’t even look at it, it’s so blinding. He’s almost shaking, he feels so terrified about what this is going to cause.

But he also makes the split second realization that Kurt is standing right next to Groudon’s pit of lava, and that’s even more terrifying. Blaine runs down to Kurt, who’s covering his face with his arm, and watching the way the pieces of the ceiling begin to crumble down into the lava pit. Blaine grabs a hold of Kurt’s arm just as the stone surrounding Groudon starts to crack, yellow glowing lines peeking out from underneath.

Kurt startles, whipping his head around.  

“Kurt, we’ve got to go!” Blaine shouts. The noise from Groudon is loud and echoing through the Cavern. Kurt gives one last glance to Maxie and the trainer, and then to Groudon, before turning around and nodding at Blaine. Kurt slides his hand into Blaine’s, squeezing tightly.

The other Admins are already gone, presumably outside. They both take off and maneuver back through the Cavern, hands gripping tightly to each other. When they exit the Seafloor Cavern, Blaine uses Milotic to help them swim up to the top, where the other Admins and Archie are waiting on a small piece of land.

The first thing Blaine realizes when they emerge is that it’s hot. And not just normal, Hoenn-in-the-summer kind of hot. It feels like his skin is burning from being exposed after a second, or as if he loses focus for too long, he’ll melt into a puddle on the floor. There’s no breeze, even though they’re standing in the middle of the ocean. He turns to see Kurt tug on his hood, shielding his face from the blazing sun.

“What-?” Blaine questions as they get off Milotic and onto the land, Kurt’s hand still clutching his.

Shelly stretches out her hand, and points off to where Blaine can see Groudon walking in the distance towards Sootopolis City. _Oh fuck_.

“There’s a pool of energy in the Cave of Origins that’s in Sootopolis city that Groudon needs in order to complete the Primal Reversion,” Archie says as soon as the trainer and Maxie have landed on the island with them. “We’re gonna need all the help we can if we’re gonna’ stop him.” Archie turns to glare at Maxie. “That means you, my friend. We caused this mess.”

Maxie makes a noise in reply, keeping his head down towards the ground. “Right. Let us go then, Team Magma.” He makes his way towards Team Magma’s submarine, Tabitha trailing behind. Courtney turns to motion Kurt along as well.

Kurt hesitates, looking at Blaine and squeezing his hand gently.

“Go,” Blaine whispers, gesturing towards the submarine. “Stay safe.”

Kurt nods. “You too.” He leans down and places a kiss on Blaine’s temple, making him flush even more in the heat. Kurt gives Blaine another smirk, and then heads towards a surprised Courtney.

When all Team Magma has boarded their submarine, Blaine turns to face Archie. His boss is grinning ear to ear, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Well little scamp, I do say I approve.”

“Archie please-” Blaine rambles nervously, looking down at the ground.

“Hey now,” Archie comes over to place a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I said I approved, little scamp.” Blaine can only nod nervously.

Archie turns to face the trainer. “We’ll meet you outside the Cave of Origin, got it?” The trainer nods, releasing a water pokémon and heading out into the ocean.

Blaine and the rest of Team Aqua climb back on board their submarine, and head towards Sootopolis City.

x

They arrive in Sootopolis City, outside the Cave of Origin in the center of the watery city, at the same time as Team Magma. Wallace, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, and Steven, the Pokémon League Champion, are waiting. Both men are staring at the cave’s entrance, looking on wearily.

Soon, the trainer arrives as well.

Blaine watches in awe as Maxie directs Kurt to hand the trainer their Magma Suit, enabling the young trainer of walking through and surviving extreme heat. Between that and the Blue Orb the trainer holds, which has the power to calm the beast, they reassure the trainer that they should be able to save them all. Both Maxie and Archie apologize again for the mess, and soon Wallace is opening the Cave, and the trainer is entering.

When the Cave’s door closes after the trainer, Archie and Maxie turn towards their teams.

“Aqua, help whoever needs it. There’s probably already people with heat sickness, let alone pokémon.” Blaine nods, but waits to see what Maxie will say before heading off like Shelly and Matt. Maxie keeps his eyes focusing on something else in the distance, staying silent.

Kurt steps up then. “Tabitha and Courtney, we should help as well.” Both of them nod in reply at Kurt.

Archie looks at Maxie, and then turns to Blaine. “Go little scamp, I’ve got things here.”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand, and they head off to the Pokémon Center.

As soon as they walk in, they already know how bad the situation has been. Nurse Joy is running frantically back and forth between pokémon in the lobby with ice packs and hand-held fans, trying to bring down their temperatures. She pauses when she sees the two of them, a worrying look spreading across her face.

Blaine can’t blame her, usually if Team Aqua and Team Magma appear at the same time, some awful fighting is about to break out.

“Hi,” Blaine begins, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

She still looks concerned, but she tells them where there’s more ice packs and fans, telling them to pass them out to more trainers. They immediately do as their told and spread out across the center.

He winces at the condition of some of the pokémon, and he can tell some of the trainers should take ice packs too. Blaine even suggests a few of them head to the human hospital next door, but all of them refuse to leave their pokémon in their conditions. And that makes Blaine grin.

A half and hour of running around, briefly passing each other and exchanging small smiles and frantically whispering concerning things they see. But then Blaine’s Poké Nav beeps, and so does Kurt’s. They both apologize to Nurse Joy for having to run, but she quickly thanks them for all their help.

When they step outside, the difference is immediately visible.

The sun is shining, but it’s not bright. And the heat is tolerable and there’s a breeze blowing past them.

Blaine can’t hold in his grin. The trainer did it.

He can’t bask in his happiness for too long, because there are suddenly lips covering his. He moans against Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck and tugging him down. Blaine can feel Kurt grinning into the kiss, and he feels a different kind of heat surging through him.

Kurt tries to pull back, but Blaine just tugs him close again, pressing kisses softly against Kurt’s jaw. He can feel the other man laugh lightly.

“They did it.” Kurt finally breaks the silence.

“Yeah, they did.”

The two of them make their way back to in front of the Cave of Origins. The rest of the Admins, Maxie, and Archie are standing outside. The trainer must have already left to challenge Wallace at the Gym, because they’re nowhere in sight.

“Hey little scamp,” Archie greets him. “And little scamp’s beau.”

He turns to Kurt, watching his face flush red.  Blaine smiles, before turning back to everyone else.

Maxie’s watching them with a careful eye, but when he meets Kurt’s gaze, he gives him a soft smile of approval.

“So what now, boss?” Tabitha questions, gazing between the two leaders.

Archie closes his eyes, breathing in. When he opens them, his gaze is determined. “Team Aqua is taking a break, for a while. I think we need to reconvene and figure some things out.” And Blaine can see the hidden meaning in his gaze ‘ _Go take a break Blaine_.’

Maxie glances at Archie, and then nods. “Team Magma needs to do the same.” The same gaze focusing on Kurt.

Both leaders look at Blaine and Kurt, and then Archie grins. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll reconvene with the same goals. and work toget’er.” Maxie makes a disagreeing noise, but he’s still smiling, so Blaine takes that as a win. 

The leaders and their Admins walk by them, off to wherever they need to be to do the reconvening. Kurt and Blaine watch them leave, and when they’re gone they turn towards each. 

Kurt gives him a sly smirk. “So, about that dinner…?”

Blaine rocks up on his toes and presses his lips against Kurt’s. When they pull back, Blaine grips his both his hands, and squeezes them gently.

“I’d love too.”

 


End file.
